Miles To Go Before I Sleep
by ilovetvalot
Summary: JJ/Rossi post-ep for 5x04 "Cradle to Grave". What happens when JJ decides Hotch needs more help than she can offer? Read on to find out. Co-auth'd w/tonnie2001969. Will be a multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N - Hello, loyal readers! Here's my JJ/Rossi post ep for 5x04 "Cradle to Grave". I hope you enjoy it. It is multi-chaptered (but they're all written, thanks to my awesome partner in crime tonnie2001969). Please drop me a review and let me know what you think. As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds._**

**MILES TO GO BEFORE I SLEEP**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Don't look at me like that, Henry. We owe him. You know we owe him," JJ reasoned to the six month old baby staring wide-eyed at her from the backseat of their car, his two lone teeth gleaming in the dim interior of the vehicle. Somehow, over the past few months, she had started using her infant son as her personal sounding board, taking great comfort in his non-judgmental listening ear.

Glancing into the rearview mirror again, she felt obligated to explain further. "You know Uncle Hotch got us out of that mess with daddy. Even though he's really, really worried about Jack, he took time to make sure we were okay. Just like the big brother he's always been to me and the great uncle he's always been to you. We have to do something."

Hearing the baby jabber in the backseat, JJ took that as an argument. Perhaps she was trying to convince herself as much as she was justifying her actions to her son. And perhaps she just needed to hear her arguments out loud, the need to clarify her line of reasoning outweighing everything else.

"Listen, Chief Strauss doesn't just come to visit us for no reason. You should have seen your Uncle's face, Henry. Something's up," JJ replied, her eyes focusing on the dark road ahead of her, feeling her way through the encompassing darkness. "And it's not like you could sleep anyway. You know a nice car ride relaxes you," she murmured, throwing a smile over her shoulder at the tiny boy. Taking a deep breath as she adjusted her speed to fall within the posted limits, she continued, "So we're gonna get Uncle Hotch help. Uncle Dave will know what to do."

"Dabe? Dabe?" Henry jabbered in his car seat happily, his feet kicking against the edge.

Smiling softly as she heard her son coo the elder profiler's name, JJ nodded.

"Yeah, Uncle Dave," she murmured softly, thinking of the older man with a small sense of relief. It was true. If anybody would know what the hell was happening inside their unit and have a clue what to do about it, it would be him. He might grumble and grouch about things, but at the end of the day, he'd have Hotch's back. He'd have all their backs.

She had learned that she could trust Dave Rossi, and she was about to put that belief into action.

Slowing as she began looking for the hidden driveway on the left side of the road, JJ sighed. A month ago when things had taken a violent turn with Will, her first inclination had been to call him, not Hotch. But unlike Hotch, Dave's temper could be volatile. The bruises on her arms and her cut lip would not have been conducive to keeping the patently Italian man under control. And she'd only wanted Will gone, not dead. And she felt, rightfully so, that Rossi might not recognize the difference between those two options. So, instead, she called the one man that she knew would come…and manage to hold on to his tightly held control.

Aaron Hotchner.

She owed him. Big. And if there was something she could do to protect him now, then she'd do it. And if that meant going to a man that alternately made her want to bang her head against the nearest brick wall one moment and crawl into his lap and hide from the world the next, so be it.

A girl had to do what a girl had to do.

Dave was a plethora of contradictions. Surly and sarcastic, with a biting caustic wit, most people would never bother to look closer at the complicated man. Because on the surface he was an arrogant asshole, confident and unapologetic, he created a hardened shell that kept out most. Few people bothered looking deeper. They didn't see the infinitely loyal, caring man that he could be when he thought no one was looking. But JJ had seen past that outer layer and had caught glimpses of the softie beneath.

Over the past few years, the team HAD managed to soften some of his rough edges. He wasn't quite exhibiting the deep seated superiority complex that he once had. He'd learned to tone it down and blend with the team, to work cohesively within the unit rather than chasing tangents on his own.

It was hard to be angry with him for the fault, however. Especially when he had as much practical experience as he did. And, David Rossi was experienced…in all facets of life. That simple fact alone made her heart beat a little faster, her breathing accelerate just a little. She was just woman enough to still be able to admit that she found the forbidden man exciting in a way she looked at few others.

And that realization might have slightly driven her motives for this little midnight adventure.

Seeing his white mailbox, the only indication of a driveway, JJ clicked her turn signal on. "Okay, Henry, another half mile and maybe we'll have some answers on what the devil is happening to our little family, huh?" she smiled in the rearview mirror, letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Dabe!" the nine month old chattered, happily kicking his sock clad feet.

"Yeah, baby, maybe Dave will have those answers for us. Or at least be able to find them," she agreed, finding that she shared some of her son's elation.

Pulling up to the sprawling log cabin three minutes later, JJ shook her head, not for the first time. Cabin, her ass! A cabin was a one, maybe two room structure. She'd been raised in the country; she'd seen cabins. This abode did not qualify. This was a mansion with pretty much every known amenity to man. It was patently obvious that David Rossi liked his comfort.

Glancing over her shoulder, she flashed the baby boy in the back seat a bright smile. "We're here. Let's just hope your Uncle Dave is," she muttered, turning back around in her seat as she unfastened her seat belt. As if in answer to her question, JJ's eyes rose as the porch light flashed on. Letting out a small prayer of thankfulness, JJ knew that her trip had not been in vain.


	2. Chapter 2

**MILES TO GO BEFORE I SLEEP**

**CHAPTER 2**

Opening her car door, she quickly retracted Henry, in his car seat, from the back seat and headed toward the wide wooden steps leading to David Rossi's back door. And to the man himself.

He had the back door open by the time she'd reached the last step. Standing just outside, he looked at her with quizzical eyes, searching for any answers to this unexpected surprise. "JJ? Is something wrong? What brings you out here after dark?" he asked quickly, moving forward to take the baby's car seat from her as she struggled under the weight of it.

"I'm multi-tasking," she muttered, trying to catch her breath as she gratefully transferred the carrier to his strong hands. Damn, her son was getting heavy.

Gesturing toward the house, he shook his head at the answer. "Come inside," he invited, trying to process what could have sent her and her son to him this late at night. His original perusal had at least reassured him that she didn't appear to be in physical danger, so he relaxed slightly as he followed her inside.

Walking into the bright kitchen, JJ drew a deep breath, the scent of coffee strong in the air. That made sense, she supposed, comforted by the scent and the sense of warmth. Rossi was seldom seen without a coffee mug in his hand. She often wondered if they opened a vein on him, if he'd bleed the mocha blend he seemed to favor.

"Dabe! Dabe!" Henry chattered, gurgling and kicking both legs enthusiastically as Dave rested his car seat on the kitchen table.

"Hey, Little Man," Dave grinned down at the boy, tickling the baby's stomach as he did. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"I could only wish," JJ muttered, stripping off her jacket and draping it across the back of a high-backed oak kitchen chair. The whole team had been to Rossi's on multiple occasions, causing his home to be a familiar oasis.

"May I?" Dave asked, gesturing at the straps confining Henry to the seat, barely waiting for her response as he continued to grin at the chattering boy.

"Of course," JJ nodded as she watched capable hands easily maneuver the child restraints and pull Henry into his arms. He seemed so at ease with her son, never treating him like an unwanted interloper or a nuisance. Watching as the happy little boy eagerly pulled at Dave's whiskers, she held her breath for a moment as his eyes found hers across the room again.

"Why don't you grab yourself a cup of coffee and we'll go into the living room? You can fill me in on what has you both out on dark roads in the middle of the night," Dave suggested with a raised eyebrow. Her body language was telegraphing her unease, and he was definitely going to find the answer to this riddle. Quickly.

"It's hardly the middle of the night, Rossi," JJ grumbled with a roll of her eyes, moving toward the automatic chrome coffeepot on the counter. Glancing at her watch, she conceded with a reluctant sigh as she saw that it was past ten, "Okay, I guess it is a little late."

"I wasn't complaining, JJ," Dave replied quietly from behind her, his words soft in her ears. "It's just that you don't usually make a visit out here for no reason. Although," he added, grinning down at Henry, happily chewing on his tie, "I do appreciate the company."

Turning, steaming mug in hand, JJ cocked her head as she looked at her son, his infatuation with Dave fairly evident. "He really loves you," she commented, bemused. She wondered if Dave realized how much that simple fact affected her. Sighing at the thought, she forced herself to remember why she was here in the first place.

Bouncing the baby on his hip, Dave chuckled as he gazed down at the boy in his arms. "The feeling is entirely mutual, I assure you." Looking up, he saw something flicker in the young woman's eyes, something he couldn't quite identify yet. Clearing his throat, he nodded toward the doorway. "Why don't we go in the living room? It's more comfortable in there, and I think you've had a rough night already."

Following him through the long hallway leading toward the great room, JJ looked around in appreciation. His home fit him to a tee, she thought looking around at the warm colors. Masculine. Comfortable. Walking into the open great room, JJ asked before lowering herself into a large leather easy chair, "Do you want me to take him?"

Shaking his head quickly, Dave easily settled the baby against him as he sat down in his rocker recliner. "He's fine. Now tell me what's going on, JJ," he urged firmly, watching her face carefully.

Licking her lips nervously, JJ suddenly doubted the wisdom of her decision to come here. Maybe she was stepping out of the carefully defined lines of the unit. But, she had asked Hotch and he hadn't been forthcoming. No, he'd kept his stoic mask firmly affixed to his face, not a flicker of emotion seeping through. But he hadn't met her eyes when he'd told her everything was fine. And that told her more than words could say. Everything was NOT fine, not by any stretch of the imagination.

But the man in front of her gently holding her son might just be able to rectify that. And knowing that information, didn't she have to try?


	3. Chapter 3

**MILES TO GO BEFORE I SLEEP**

**CHAPTER 3**

Rather than look at her anxiously fidgeting in her chair, recognizing she was still fighting an internal battle, Dave instead directed his gaze to the drowsy little boy in his arms. He was tired, his eyes heavy as one balled fist rubbed at his eyes in the universal language of infants. Gently nudging the rocker into a steady sway, Dave watched Henry slowly close his eyes, secure in the knowledge that he was safe. Looking at the baby, but speaking to his mother, Dave's voice was a deep rumble. "You've never been particularly nervous of me before, JJ. What would cause you to feel that way now?"

Pulled from her thoughts abruptly, she shook her head, long hair sliding against her shoulders. The last thing she wanted was for him to think that she was uneasy in his presence. "It isn't you. I'm just…uncertain."

"About?" he asked, slowly raising his eyes to hers, capturing her gaze.

"Whether I did the right thing coming here," she said softly, with a shrug. "I don't want to piss him off," she said absently, noticing idly that her son had finally drifted off. Maybe David Rossi could work magic.

"Who?" Dave asked, raising one brow inquiringly. Whoever it was could just get over it, he though without hesitation. If JJ needed his help, he'd give it. Idly wondering if that bastard that had fathered the kid in his arms was back, he added, semi-seriously, "I promise I won't overreact."

"That's a bald faced lie. After two years, I'm smart enough to know that you can't keep a promise like that," JJ retorted with a snort, the small humor appreciated more than he would ever know.

Inclining his head slightly because she wasn't wrong, he amended, with a slight grin. "I'll TRY not to overreact then."

Rolling her eyes, JJ decided that was probably as far as Rossi would go. Leaning forward slightly, she said, serious again, "I think we might have a problem."

"Us?" Dave asked, suddenly confused and slightly worried. In the years that they had worked together, he and JJ had never had any problems. In point of fact, she was probably the only member of their team he HADN'T ever had a problem with.

"No, no. Not us, specifically," she quickly corrected, seeing the concern in his eyes as he'd jerked his eyes to hers. She added, clarifying, "I think this might be more of a team-centric issue."

Tilting his head, Dave shifted Henry against his chest, feeling his soft gusts of air blowing against his neck. "Keep talking, Jen," he frowned, wondering what had escaped his notice.

"I know I'm probably stepping into something I shouldn't, but honestly, I can't just do nothing," she rambled, needing to ease herself into this conversation.

"JJ, whatever you say will stay between us if that's the way you want it," Dave consoled quietly, seeing the obvious indecision flashing in her blue eyes. Whatever this was, it had her worried. A lot. And that was something HE didn't like.

"It's Hotch," JJ murmured finally.

"Hotch," Dave repeated, prodded, needing more information. He knew Aaron Hotchner well, and their unit chief wouldn't have done anything to deliberately put his favorite team member in crisis of any type.

"It's about Hotch. Tonight, I was making a final pass through the office and I noticed Chief Strauss in his office. I didn't hear anything," she said, shaking her head and suddenly feeling like an interloper as she shared her memories. "But, it looked pretty heated. And when I spoke to Hotch on my way out, he wouldn't tell me anything. But something was wrong, Dave. I know that look. I also know when he's hiding something." She added, almost bitterly, "And we both know Strauss is looking for anything to bring against him."

Sighing, Dave rested his head against the back of his chair, the pieces of the puzzle falling quickly into place. "So, it's already begun," he murmured.

"What? What's begun?" JJ asked worriedly, unconsciously straightening in her chair at his quiet words.

Eying the woman in front of him, it was obvious she was distressed. He could see her pulse moving in her neck and the flush creeping across her fair skin. He'd have liked to allay her fears, but he couldn't. What he could do was offer her honesty. She deserved that much for her loyalty to their mutual friend. Speaking calmly, he answered, "Strauss is on a mission, JJ. I heard the whispers from the higher ups a few weeks ago. And I had it confirmed when I got a phone call a week ago from Director Burton. He wanted to know if I'd agree to take the position as Unit Chief should Aaron for some reason not be able to fulfill his obligations."

Eyes widening, JJ swallowed as she felt her eyes widening. "They're replacing Hotch with you?" she asked breathlessly.

"Not with me. I told him to go to hell," Dave shrugged, his words filled with truth but not rancor. He then added, resigned, "But they're gunning for him. Or at the very least, his position as head of the unit."

"But…but…he's Hotch," JJ whispered, feeling the need to protect the man that had protected her. "He's the leader. They can't DO this," JJ said, her agitated voice rising in the otherwise quiet room, causing the baby to stir against his chest.

Patting Henry's back soothingly, Dave eyed JJ closely. Something other than mere loyalty to her boss was driving this woman, something much deeper than the desire to protect a co-worker. "I'll keep him in the unit, Jen. I can promise you that," he offered in a conciliatory tone, not taking his eyes off of her.

"You can't keep them away from HIS job. You know nobody can do it like he can," JJ replied, her voice passionate in her defense of Aaron.

"That's true," Dave nodded slowly, the wheels of his mind starting to click a bit faster with each word that she spoke.

"Then do something," JJ begged, her eyes pleading desperately. Shaking her head, she added, forcefully, "You can't let them do this, especially when we both know that you've got the power to stop it!"

Hearing the impassioned plea in her voice, Dave narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, his gut telling him that she was still hiding something. "What's your stake in this, Jen? Regardless of who heads the unit, you'll have a slot on it."

"Because this is wrong," JJ said strongly, her small hands clenching unknowingly in her lap. "Wrong isn't even the right word. This is bullshit!"

"And again, that may be true, but it still doesn't explain your reaction," Dave countered calmly, shifting her son in his arms.

"Are you going to do something about it or not, Rossi?" JJ asked sharply, nailing the other man with a glare. Her reasons were her own and he had no right to them, and, in her mind, they did not change the fact that Aaron Hotchner was under obvious attack.


	4. Chapter 4

**MILES TO GO BEFORE I SLEEP**

**CHAPTER 4**

Choosing to answer her question in the hope that his answer would loosen her tongue, Dave nodded. "I will if Aaron asks me too. But, I can't just go blindly interceding on his behalf, Jen. You know Hotch as well as I do. He won't take kindly to me interfering on his behalf without his knowledge. I learned that lesson years ago."

"But-," she started, her voice rising quickly.

"But nothing, JJ," Dave said flatly, interrupting. "And I don't think you're considering all the angles here," he added, watching her face for any clues.

"Excuse me? Are you implying that there could be anything good associated with a demotion for Hotch?" she asked incredulously. Where was the David Rossi that she was expecting? Where was the David Rossi that would raise heaven and hell to protect one of them? Where was THAT man right now?

"He needs a break, JJ," Dave said softly, his words tinged with experience. "Before this job breaks him."

"Hotch won't break," JJ retorted confidently, almost snorting at the intimation.

"He's close, JJ. I've seen that look he wears in the mirror a time or two," Rossi admitted, a knowing flickering on his lips. "Being a leader, while enviable, comes with a whole host of overwhelming responsibilities. Responsibilities that Aaron takes very seriously. Ultimately, he'll do what he believes is best for the team as a whole, not just for himself. And if he thinks that staying at the helm is best for us, I'll fight like hell for him." He paused, then added, warningly, "But if he needs to step away for awhile-"

"You'll support that, too," JJ grumbled, unwillingly seeing Dave's point. She didn't have to like it, but she did have to admit it made sense. Barely.

"Yeah, I will," Dave replied evenly. "It wouldn't be forever, JJ," Dave explained, needing her to see the whole picture. "Just until we catch Foyet."

"But we have NO idea how long that will take, Dave," JJ ground out, feeling her body tensing again at just the mention of that bastard's name. If only they had managed to capture the psychotic criminal who was still managing to torture their friend. If only.

"Maybe not. But it'll happen," Dave returned steadily before he stopped for a moment. "There's another aspect you haven't thought of," Dave added quietly, wondering if perhaps, she had indeed thought of it, and that was the problem for her.

"What?" she snapped, jerking her eyes back to his, still not entirely convinced that Dave's reluctance to intercede was what was best.

"Prentiss," he replied, staring at her. He prayed that his suspicions were without merit, but he had to find out.

"Huh? What does Em have to do with…" she asked, trailing off as realization dawned in a sudden wave. Offering him a small smile, JJ whispered, half-amazed, "Dave, are you playing Cupid?"

"Absolutely not," he snorted, patting the baby's back as he whimpered at the sudden noise. Leveling his gaze on JJ, he said, "I'm merely stating that this would be a perfect opportunity for those two to examine what's been happening between them. Don't tell me you haven't noticed it, JJ."

"Oh," JJ laughed, relaxing for a moment, "We've all noticed it, Dave. It's just that none of us have been brave enough to verbalize it."

"There aren't any witnesses here," Dave replied, waving a free hand around the room. "It doesn't bother you?" he asked cautiously, feeling out her reactions.

"Emily and Hotch? Why would it bother me?" JJ asked, confused by the look on his face. She wasn't sure how this conversation had suddenly moved on this tangent, and she was going to need more explanation to follow his train of thought.

"I thought…it seemed as though you might have some feelings of your own for our beleaguered boss, JJ. I'd hate to see –," he paused, seeing the shock play across her face at his words. Feeling something loosen inside him as he realized he'd misread things, he tried to tamp down on the thrill that gave him.

"I don't see Hotch that way," JJ said, shaking her head quickly. A part of her wanted to give this man a quick reassurance that he had completely misinterpreted her reactions. "He took me under his wing when I joined the Bureau…looked out for me. Like a big brother. He's still looking out for me. I owe him." Looking at the baby sleeping in his arms, JJ murmured, the truth leaking in her words, "We both owe him."

"Why?" he asked quickly, latching onto that one little clue.

Raising startled eyes to his as she realized she'd revealed more than she intended, JJ shook her head. Firmly, she responded, "That doesn't matter. The point is, there's nothing beyond a brotherly affection between myself and Hotch."

Shaking his head, Rossi replied knowingly, "Hotch doesn't hold markers. He wouldn't think you owed him a damn thing, no matter what he's done for you."

"I see it differently," JJ shrugged, deciding that this might be a good time to change the subject. "But, I'll also concede that you've got a point. There could be potential benefits to this, I suppose. But, who'd replace him, even temporarily, if not you?"

Shaking his head as he stroked a finger against, Henry's cheek, Dave replied, "That'd be up to Hotch. The only thing I'm sure about is that I'm not doing it. Tangling with Erin Strauss on a daily basis isn't exactly my idea of a good time. She'd take an unfortunate tumble down those stairs of ours within the first forty-five minutes."

"You really don't like that woman," JJ mused, taking an almost perverse delight in the visual he had just given her.

"That is an unqualified understatement," Dave muttered under his breath as he held in the sheer dislike he had for their so-called supervisor. "She plays dirty, JJ."

"I know," JJ murmured, watching him settle more deeply in his chair. "I just wish she'd back off us."

"I won't allow her to fracture the team, JJ. And, I'll do whatever Aaron wants me to do regarding his place on it, but it has to be his decision," Dave warned, needing to reassure her but not give her any false hopes.

"I guess that's all I can ask for," JJ murmured in quiet acceptance. "I can take him if you'd like," JJ offered with a slight smile, nodding at the baby.

"No," Dave breathed, smiling gently at the baby as he held the pleasant weight of the sleeping child against him. "I'm enjoying myself."

"You sure?" she asked uncertainly, not wanting to overstay their welcome. If she was honest with herself, she would admit that she didn't have any desire to leave, but she didn't want to share that information just yet.

"Oh, yeah," he whispered, knowing that he wasn't going to give up this woman or her child that easily. "He's fine." Leveling her with a penetrating stare, he continued, intent on finishing his quest, "Now, I think it's time you told me why you feel like you and your son owe Aaron such a debt of gratitude."


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N - Greetings! I hope you are all enjoying this exciting journey. We're definitely still enjoying writing it! I just wanted to take this opportunity to let readers know that I will be posting again on Monday. We're going to take this weekend and try to get some additional chapters and stories in the Vault. As ever, I still appreciate all the feedback and reviews you guys offer. It keeps me inspired and gives me hope that we're still on the right track. And, like always, I couldn't do any of this without my great co-author and friend, tonnie2001969. She's a rock. And without her outlines and plot direction, none of the magic happens! And remember, we don't own Criminal Minds. _**

**MILES TO GO BEFORE I SLEEP**

**CHAPTER 5**

"He helped us," JJ said simply, her eyes flitting from his for a bare second.

"He helps everyone, JJ. What did he do for you?" Dave asked calmly.

"Nothing that bears talking about," JJ responded, shifting uncomfortably in her seat under the scrutiny of his gaze. She added, half-convincingly, "Just drop it, Dave."

"This has something to do with LaMontagne, doesn't it?" Dave asked, knowing without her acknowledgment that it did. Tightening his arms reflexively around the child he held, Dave remarked casually, "You can tell me or Aaron will. It's up to you."

Glaring at him across the coffee table separating him, JJ's hand tightened almost angrily on her coffee cup. "Sometimes I forget what a nosy, intrusive bastard you can be."

"Sticks and stones, JJ," Rossi murmured, fighting a grin as he watched her indignant face. "Start talking."

"There's nothing to say. The situation has already been handled. Quite satisfactorily, I might add," she said primly, studiously avoiding his eyes. She had a feeling, rightfully so, that David Rossi could read her mind just by staring into her eyes.

And that only roused his interest further. Professionally, Dave found JJ to be one of the most dedicated agents he'd ever worked with. But, personally, he found her one of the most beguiling beauties he'd ever laid eyes on…and her pure heart only made her more attractive.

He knew that Will was gone. She'd casually announced after a few days off a month ago that they had ended their relationship, her news delivered during a round table meeting to their team at large. She hadn't offered any details regarding the dissolution of their relationship, then or since. The only thing she'd told any of them was that LaMontagne was gone, back to the Bayou, she'd said simply. And that he wasn't interested in maintaining a relationship with either her or their son. That was it. The bare bones of what she'd given any of them to go on. Hell, not even Garcia knew anything else. He was sure of it…he'd pumped her for information himself.

Damn Aaron to hell and back, he HAD known something. The little weasel had lied to him.

And David Rossi did not respond well when people withheld information that he thought he needed to know.

"Besides," JJ smirked slightly. "He won't tell you anything. He made me a promise and…"

"And Aaron Hotchner always keeps his promises," Dave finished for her, with a look of rare admiration. He then added, his tone filled with assurance and a bit of cockiness, "I can get my answers regardless, JJ. You know that."

Sighing, JJ resisted the urge to scream at the older man in frustration. Damn it all, he was right. If he chose to go digging, he'd find all the answers he wanted and then some. "You won't like it, Dave," JJ warned, reluctantly admitting to herself that she'd rather tell him than have him find out on his own.

"I figured that," he murmured, holding her gaze. "But I still want to know."

Nodding, she began slowly. "Last month I had to take a few days off."

"I remember. Hotch said you'd come down with some sort of bug," Dave replied evenly, though the sinking feeling in his gut told him he was going to be hearing quite another version of those few days.

"He lied," JJ said quietly, staring down at her hands, feeling that familiar shame rising to the forefront again. Damn it, she'd been an FBI agent, for Christ sake. How she'd let that bastard get the upper hand with her, she still didn't know. And no matter how she analyzed the situation, she still couldn't change what had happened. What she had let happen. Sighing, she added, "To protect me, he lied to all of you."

"Exactly what was he protecting you from, JJ?" Dave asked tightly, dreading her answer but knowing he had to hear it. If her current demeanor was any indication, he was certain that he was not going to react well to what she was about to say.

"I couldn't come to work for a few days. I wasn't sick though. I was…" she said, then hesitated as she searched for her next word, finally deciding as she murmured, "Injured."

"Injured how?" Dave ground out as his jaw clenched, his hands involuntarily tightening ever so slightly around the child in his arms. He couldn't fail to notice that she still wasn't looking at him as she sat nervously rubbing her hands together.

"The night before Will….left, he got drunk," JJ mumbled, unable to look up as she forced herself to recite the events. Her emotions bled through for a moment as she added, "Really, really drunk. We'd been having problems and that night our argument about the state of our relationship..it..it…escalated."

He was right. He definitely knew he wasn't going to like what was coming next. He could see by the tense way she held herself across from him that whatever happened, it had been worse than he had first imagined. "Escalated how, Jennifer?" Dave bit out.

Hearing the anger behind Dave's question, JJ answered carefully, "I told him that I thought we should just go our separate ways and he…he…disagreed." Glancing up for a split second, JJ caught sight of the storm brewing in his eyes, and she said quickly, looking back down, "Maybe we should just –"

"Finish it, Jen," Dave ordered quietly, trying to hold on to his formidable temper. As much as he hated hearing her relive those memories, he had to hear the entire story. No matter how much it hurt them both.

"He got angry and things turned violent," JJ muttered, the words coming quickly as she tried to forget the entire situation.

"So, violent that you couldn't show up at work for three days?" Dave breathed in controlled rage, conscious that he held Henry in his arms.

"Yes," JJ whispered, her voice barely audible. Her fingers unconsciously touched her lip as she added, "There were bruises and he'd cut my lip…but…"

"Son of a bitch!" Dave snapped out, his voice echoing against the vaulted ceiling. Clenching his fist by his side, he seethed, "Why the hell didn't you say anything?!"

"I did, Dave," JJ defended herself, meeting his eyes with a show of spirit. "After Will left that night, I called Hotch. I thought about calling you…or Derek…but I wanted Will out of my life, not dead." Seeing him about to object once again, she held up a quick hand as she asked, seriously, "Are you going to sit there and deny that either of you wouldn't have killed him, especially if you'd seen me like that?"

"No, but-"

"No buts, Dave. I called the one man I knew that would be able to hold onto his temper and not commit a felony in the process. I called Hotch. Believe me, it was hard enough to convince him not to commit bloody murder, but he handled it. By the time I came back to work, Will was out of my house and out of mine and Henry's lives permanently. Hotch made sure we were safe, Dave. He took care of it and didn't end up in jail after it was over." Pausing, she added knowingly, cocking her head to the side, "I don't think you'd have been so lucky, do you?"

Staring down at the sleeping baby he held, Dave shook his head. "No," he replied flatly, not bothering to deny the accusation. "I wouldn't have been. I still may not be. God damn it, JJ! You should have-"

"I did what I had to do to keep my ENTIRE family safe, including my BAU family. Emily would have shot him, Garcia and Reid would have only fueled his anger at me and perhaps, gotten hurt in the crossfire, and you and Derek would have murdered him outright. Hotch was my only option and I don't regret it," JJ returned unapologetically, assured that she had made the right decision.

"You know I'm going to kill him, don't you?" Dave stated calmly, almost conversationally.


	6. Chapter 6

******_A/N - Okay, decided to only go Sunday without posting. Please review and let me know ya'll are still reading! And is anybody else seeing their story traffic acting screwy. According to that, I've got practically no readers. I really, really hope that's wrong. LOL! Thanks, guys, and as ever, I own nothing! Oh, by the way, this story will have a sequel called, "The Road Less Travelled"._**

**MILES TO GO BEFORE I SLEEP**

**CHAPTER 6**

Hearing the truth behind his words, JJ lifted her eyes to his face. "See, this is why I didn't call you first. It's why I never intended to tell you at all. He's gone, Dave. Hotch took care of it."

While Dave appreciated what Hotch had done, in spite of his own plight, Dave still wanted to throw the man through a wall. How the hell could his friend have kept this from him. He knew how Dave felt about the diminutive blonde sitting across from him.

"I wanted Will gone, Dave. I didn't want to lose any of my friends in the process," JJ further explained, trying to calm the older man.

Lifting one hand to run down his face, Dave shook his head. "I can't sit here and deny that you have a point, Jen. And I guess this explains your devotion to Hotch."

"I told you that I owed him. That we owed him," she said, nodding at the baby. "Now, you know why."

"Yeah," Dave sighed, thinking that she wasn't the only one that owed him now.

"You honestly thought I had romantic feelings for Hotch?" JJ asked shyly, staring back down at her hands as she willed herself to stop fidgeting.

"I was afraid so," Dave mumbled uncomfortably.

"Why?" JJ asked curiously. "Why would it bother you one way or another?"

"I'm not sure if you really want me to answer that question right now, JJ," Dave said reluctantly. "It's possible you won't appreciate my answer and I don't want to jeopardize our friendship."

"I'm a big girl, Dave. I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever you have to say," JJ murmured, studying his face.

"I didn't like it, JJ," Dave muttered uneasily, refusing to look at her.

"Again, why, Dave?" JJ asked, becoming more confused by the moment.

"Because the thought of you with someone else makes my skin crawl," Dave admitted harshly. "Even if it is a man as good as Aaron."

She had to have misheard him. He didn't really just say that, did he? She'd misunderstood. "What?" she asked breathlessly.

"You aren't hard of hearing, JJ. You heard me just fine," Dave rumbled across the room. "I warned you that you probably didn't want to hear it," he reminded her defensively.

"I don't understand," JJ breathed, shaking her head blankly. "I was with Will for months and you never said a thing. You never indicated a thing even BEFORE Will."

"You were carrying his child, Jennifer. I had no right to interfere," he said quietly, looking at the sleeping boy in his arms. "But if I'd have known he was hurting you…I'd have intervened. I'd have jerked you and this boy out of there so fast your head would have spun."

"The one and only time he became violent, I got out and never looked back, Dave," JJ said quietly, hoping to soothe that savage look on his face.

"That may be true," Dave nodded. "But you only just got out. It doesn't take an expert to know that you don't need to go running back into a rela-"

Exhibiting a boldness she rarely displayed, JJ cut him off with a direct question. "Dave, would you ever hurt me?" Nodding at the content baby in his arms, she added, "Or him?"

"Hell, no!" Dave growled. Glaring at her, he asked, "How could you even ask that? The knowledge that either one of you has been hurt makes me homicidal!"

"Because I already knew the answer to that, I just didn't know if you did. I trust you, Dave. As much as I trust Hotch. I came to you for this problem, didn't I?"

Opening his mouth to reply, Dave stopped as he heard Henry sigh softly. Smiling gently down at him, Dave murmured, "I think this little one needs to be in bed. I think he'll sleep for awhile now."

Taking that as he cue that he was finished with their conversation, JJ tried not to feel the sting of disappointment. Rising, JJ held out her arms for the baby. "I'll take him now, Dave. I've taken up enough of your time. I'll just get him home and…"

Meeting her eyes across the table, Dave shook his head as he calmly interrupted her. "Jen, stop," he ordered quietly. "Henry can finish his night out in comfort right here. I've got more than enough guest bedrooms and I think you and I have a few things left to sort out, don't you?"

Nodding slowly as she swallowed, JJ asked faintly, "Are you sure you want company for the night, Dave?"

"More than sure, Jennifer," Dave nodded, leading her to a guest bedroom. "You and this child are welcome here with me anytime."

And as she watched her son settle in the middle of the warm, comfortable bed, she felt a smile start to grow on her lips. Feeling Dave's hand slip into hers, she knew then that both she and Henry would be safe as long as David Rossi was around.

Leaning forward, she pressed a quick kiss to the baby's warm forehead as she whispered into his ear, "Momma loves you, sweetie. And I think we made the right decision by coming to Uncle Dave's tonight." Reaching for the throw at the end of the bed, she tucked it tightly around the sleeping boy, stroking his back.

Hearing Dave's soft chuckle behind her, she looked up, merely raising an eyebrow as she stepped toward him, murmuring, "Something funny, Rossi?"

Slipping his hand into hers, he shook his head as he gently pulled her out of the room and into the bright hallway. His whisper floated against her cheek as he said, "I think you made the right decision, too, JJ. I'm glad that you and Henry took the chance tonight, especially since it means we might have finally found each other."

Smiling up at him, she just nodded. This time, the risk had definitely been worth the reward.

**_FINIS_**


End file.
